


Begging for a Good Thing

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: CEvans - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic





	Begging for a Good Thing

Chris had watched Y/N for a while. They ran in the same circles and she just happened to become friends with his brother Scott. Scott had invited her to their barbeque they had for Memorial Day. Chris was so ready to just be able to relax with family and friends but was nervous because Y/N was going to be there. Chris liked her but he knew he would fuck it up some way he always did especially someone who seemed so innocent.

“Chris stop sulking,” Scott said.

Chris rolled his eyes as chugged his beer. “I’m not sulking. I was thinking,” Chris responded.

“I know you better than you know yourself Chris. You look constipated when you think not broody as fuck. What has you sulking big brother,” Scott asked as he took a seat next to him on the stairs?

“Nothing pipsqueak. Don’t you have a friend to entertain,” Chris rebutted.

Scott’s eye lit up, “Oh I get it. You are sulking because Y/N’s here. You wanted it to be just family and close friends that you know.” Scott looked over at Chris who was downing the rest of his beer. “I bet its because you like her and don’t want to start anything. I know you are scared of being a fuck up in a relationship big brother but I can tell you there is no way that you would mess this up. I just so happen to know she is kind of into your broody pensive face.”

Chris chuckled, “I doubt she is into me but thanks for trying to make me feel better.” Scott huffed. “What Scotty?”

“You never believe anything people tell you when it’s the truth. She slept over last week and she confessed to me that she sort of has a crush on my brother. We talked about how to keep it not weird around me or you. I had to convince her that it would be okay for her to be here today. Chris please just get to know here a little bit and I really don’t want to lose her as a friend,” Scott pleaded. Chris nodded. “I am going to send her over with another beer for you and you can talk.”

Scott got up and headed over to where Y/N was sitting by herself. They chatted and she got up and grabbed a beer. She headed over to where Chris was sitting on the stairs.

“Hey,” Y/N spoke handing Chris the beer.

“Hi,” Chris responded. There was an awkward silence between them.

Y/N broke that silence, “Do you think we can head inside?”

“ **Yes, we can** ,” Chris got up and helped Y/N rise to her feet as they headed into the living room away from prying eyes. They sat down on the couch and settled in.

“I’m sorry it’s been super awkward. I didn’t know how to approach you or talk with you,” Y/N apologized.

“Y/N its okay. I made it awkward too because I did the same thing,” Chris answered back. They bother fell into a pace of ebb and flow with the conversation while they got to know each other. They both started to relax and enjoy themselves. Y/N and Chris moved closer to each other until Chris moved in and kissed Y/N softly.

“Is this okay,” Chris asked. Y/N nodded not wanting her voice to betray her. Chris grabbed her face and kissed her with more passion. He leaned her back down against the couch cushions. Y/N whimpered into his mouth. Chris moved to her jaw nipping gently letting his lips travel down her neck. When he hit the spot between her neck and shoulder Y/N arched against him. Chris got to her breasts and wrapped his lips around her pert nipple. He licked, sucked and nibbled on her nipples. Y/N cried out in pleasure that she never felt before. “ **I didn’t know you were so sensitive** ,” Chris mentioned moving his attention to her other nipple. Chris traveled down her body. He was kissing her stomach as he started to undo her shorts.

“Chris,” Y/N breathily said. “Chris, stop.” As he moved closers to her pussy. Y/N was freaking out a little bit. No one has ever gone down on her. She wasn’t someone who knew what being eaten out felt like. All the people she had ever had sex with was more of a plug and play. They didn’t really care if she orgasmed or not. Y/N sat up more and pulled on Chris’ hair to get him to stop. “Chris stop,” she was loud and urgent enough for him to stop.

“What’s wrong,” Chris looked worried.

“I never had someone eat me out,” Y/N whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

“What was that baby,” Chris asked again.

“INEVERHADSOMEONEEATMEOUT,” Y/N rushed through saying it loudly.

Chris smirked, “I would be your first then.”

“I don’t really want you to Chris,” She responded

“Why not sweetheart,” Chris rubbed her side.

“I am kind of scared I wont like it or you wont like what I smell and taste like,” Y/N cheeks turned red as she looked away from Chris.

Chris stared at her lovingly, “Please let me show you how good it feels and make you orgasm. I promise I will enjoy it just as much as you do.”

“No, Chris,” she wasn’t backing down.

“Please, please, please baby girl. Let me make you feel so fucking good. I want to worship you and this is something I can do to show you. Please let me. I promised I am going to enjoy the way you taste, smell and feel sweetheart. Please let me make you feel good. Please, please, please, pretty please, please,” Chris begged.

Y/N was shocked that Chris was begging to eat her out. “ **I am up for it if you are** ,” Y/N responded.

Chris smiled, “Relax baby girl.” Chris pulled down Y/N’s shorts. Chris realized that she wasn’t wearing any panties and groaned. He kissed her inner thighs and let his hands trailed up to her Y/N’s breasts and kneaded them. Y/N whimpered. “So beautiful. I am going to make you feel so good baby.” Chris licked a strip up her core. Chris then nuzzled his face in and began to lick at her clit. Y/N bucked her hips against his face as her hand grabs into his hair. Chris moans into her wet pussy. He slips a finger into her as he sucks on her clit. Y/N arches into his mouth and moans. Chris pulls back, “ **I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you moan…it was like a fucking melody**. You feeling good baby girl?”

“Fuck Chris, Yes I feel good. You are making me feel so good,” Y/N moans out. Chris dives back in adding another finger as he sucks and licks your swollen nub. “Fuck, Oh God Chris.” Chris doubles his efforts and lets the pads of his fingers hit her sweet spot while he sucks your swollen button hard. Y/N comes hard on his face. “Chris...” Chris keeps pumping his fingers helping her ride out her orgasm letting his head rest on her thigh. “Fuck that was awesome.”

Chris smirked, “ **Tell me again**.”

Y/N laughed, “Chris that was amazing. Thank you for showing me how good being eaten out can feel.” Chris climbed up on the couch with Y/N and wrapped a blanket around them. “You must be hard Chris. Do you want a helping hand?”

“Not yet, sweetheart. I want to just relax with you until everyone leaves and then I will take you up on that offer,” Chris smiled softly as they cuddled.


End file.
